Not that type of woman
by Tezzino
Summary: Okita won't look at Hijikata, and Hijikata don't get why he worries. HijiOki 3-Z


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Gintama. It probably wouldn't be as good if I did.  
A/N: Requested by FairyOfCritics. Glad there is still some HijiOki-fans out in the world. *kisses HijiOki-fans* And just so you know, It's been over a year since I wrote something with Gintama, so.. beware of possible OOCness..?  
3-Z environment in this one.

* * *

Okita Sougo tapped his pen against the notebook on his desk. This sensei was too dull, he couldn't even remember her name. Normally, he would have skipped, but he'd gotten a sharp warning from said teacher that she would fail him if he skipped any more of her classes, or slept through them.  
It didn't help that she ever so often would eye his 'friend', Hijikata Toushiro.

For some reason, that pissed him off, and he just wanted to gouge her eyes out or something, so she wouldn't be able to look at him ever again. Stupid Hijikata for letting her look at him. Did he even _notice_ that she was openly showing her interest for a student, and on top of that, _him_ of all people? Or did he like it? Did he like her? He didn't, right? He knew he had some interest in girls at least, he had been in love with his older sister when they were younger. He frowned. There was no chance that he liked a woman like _that_, though, he thought. Of course there wasn't.

..Or was there?

He shook his head, promptly looking away from either teacher or classmate. Looking at her looking at him looking anywhere just pissed him off, and looking at Hijikata made him.. horny, to be perfectly honest. And Hijikata wondered why the smaller boy was avoiding looking at him, even at the Discipline Committee meetings, when the raven spoke. He frowned. Having a crush on Hijikata, as if something would happen anyway.

Hijikata glared through the window, listening to the teacher, taking down a few notes here and there. Eyes roaming the classroom, he focused for a while on the blond Discipline Committee member. He was glaring daggers at the lamps above him for some reason. Didn't that hurt his eyes? And he looked pale. Well, Okita had always been pale-skinned, but paler than usual. Was he getting sick? Hijikata frowned and looked away. Why would he care? Really, he didn't just- worry about his health, right?

The class was startled when the vice of the discipline committee smashed his head in his desk with a loud **_bang_** before rising from his chair and walking over to a wide-eyed and surprised blond, grabbing him by the arm. He pulled him with him out of the classroom, gone before the teacher could even react.

The only sound heard in the corridor was the sputtering of non-sensical words from the smaller boy, who was blushing like mad. Hijikata pretended not to notice.

He pulled Okita out of school grounds, into the nearby park, which was rarely frequented by anyone. He pushed him down into the grass, before sitting down next to his classmate. The blush that remained was weak now, but the pout on Okita's lips was prominent and Hijikata just wanted to kiss him.

So he did just that.

Okita's eyes widened, not at all prepared to get his face eaten by his crush. The blush that had been fading was back, his face felt so hot, just so, so hot. He hadn't even dared get his hopes up when it came to Hijikata, there was just no way... But here he was, in the park near school, being kissed, and quite intensely at that, by none other than Hijikata Toushiro. His eyes slipped closed, enjoying the feeling that bubbled up in his chest. God, he felt ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He _had_ fallen for someone after all, and they said love made no sense at all. Well, that much was true, he didn't get why he had fallen for this stupid, big, hot oaf. Damnit. His arms slipped around the taller's neck, parting his lips when he felt a tongue asking for entrance.

"Aah, to be young and horny again." Said a deadpan voice next to them, causing the two teenagers to jump. Looking to the side, they saw none other than Sakata Ginpachi, teacher in charge of their class.  
Hijikata glared at the white-haired man. "You're annoying. Leave us alone." he growled.  
Sakata waved his hand dismissively. "Don't mind me. You go on."  
Okita tilted his head to the side, talking to their sensei, though looking at Hijikata. "Sensei, you're a pervert _and_ a pedophile?" His voice was equally deadpan as that of their teacher.  
"Not at all, I just don't care. Now let me sleep." he drawled, placing the copy of Jump in his hands to cover his face.

"Maa, for now, let's continue?" Okita asked and tilted his head to the other side, tightening his grip around the other's neck, thus pulling him closer. Hijikata just smirked and bent down to lick the smaller's lips.  
"Got no problem with that."


End file.
